Amor & Confusão
by Mishiran
Summary: Uma perda de memória, um bebê, uma janela indiscreta... Nem sempre os meios de se conseguir o verdadeiro amor são... simples! [UA, Nova versão]
1. Fuck the Fashion!

_#Mish puxando a perna do Inu-Yasha#_  
É meu! É meu! Sai Rumiko!  
_#Rumiko-sensei lançando um lançando um olhar mortal do tipo "larga-logo"!#_  
Ok! Ok! É todo seu!

* * *

**_  
Capitulo dedicado à:_** _Algum Ser – _oh...! Espero que seu dia melhore! ... As noticias ruins vêm tudo de uma vez, mesmo...**_  
Sumário_:** Uma perda de memória, um bebê, uma janela indiscreta... Nem sempre os meios de se conseguir o verdadeiro amor são compreendidos! (_U.A._)  
**Casais – **Inu & Kagome , Sesshy & Rin, Sango & Mirok  
**Música - **_Fuck The Fashion de Vinny._  
**Escrito por** – Mishiran Mustang ( _Mish-chan_ )  
.

* * *

(...) 

Pouco a pouco, a escuridão sumia, a luz invadia sua visão. Com um gemido fraco de dor, a jovem acordou para o mundo. Seus longos cabelos negros espalhados pelo travesseiro, a roupa esverdeada, lembrando mais um avental, o quarto totalmente branco, o barulho persistente dos aparelhos esquisitos, alguns deles ligados em si através de fios. "**_Onde?_**"

Seus olhos varreram o cômodo em busca de pistas. Pararam. Sentado numa cadeira ao lado da sua cama tinha um rapaz! Com a cabeça apoiada nos braços e estes, na cama em que ela jazia curiosa, cochilava tranqüilo. Mal se podia ouvir a respiração suava. Os cabelos longos jogados, a face serena. Parecia, a ela, mais com um anjo... "**_Quem?_**"

Sua mão esticou, tentada a tocar o 'anjo' que dormia. Seus dedos tocaram a face macia e passearam até colocarem uma mecha fina e desobediente atrás da orelha dele. Continuaram andando, desvendando, acariciando... Desenharam os lábios que, inesperadamente, pareceram-lhes convidativos! Não o conhecia... Conhecia?

Em meio às perguntas, viu os olhos dele mexerem, a cabeça, os braços,... Acordando. Ao se deparar com ela, sua face adquiriu uma expressão de espanto... Com alegria. Rapidamente, ele se ajeitou na cadeira.

**-Kagome... -** a voz dele era suave **-Você está bem?**

**-Quem...?-** ela indagou, confusa. **-Quem é você?**

_Não se lembrava..._

**_  
Amor & Confusão_** – V.: 02  
.

**-A senhorita levou um forte golpe na cabeça e ficou inconsciente por horas. É bem comum haver distúrbios na memória em situações assim. Os exames feitos a pouco revelou uma pequena discrepância na percepção de datas.**

**-Como Assim?-** questionou o rapaz em frente ao médico.

A sala da diretória da Clinica particular era ampla, bonita e moderna, diferentemente do Senhor que a ocupava. Velho, de estatura mediana e com algumas rugas, o Doutor Azuma, certamente, não era reconhecido pelos seus atributos físicos, porém invejável pela sua atuação na área da saúde. Depois de tanto tempo lidando com os 'fatos desagradáveis' que a carreira médica pode trazer, ainda não conseguia dar _certas_ notícias. Não que o caso deste jovem fosse a pior que tivera que dar... Mas o fato dele ser _ele,_ complicava.

**-Senhor Matsu, a memória da sua noiva apagou tudo aquilo que estimo ser os últimos dois anos da vida dela.**

**-Dois?- **o jovem murmurou incerto, mal disfarçando o choque do entendimento.

**-Ao que tudo indica. –**o Doutor respirou fundo antes de continuar. **–Uma amnésia desse tipo deve-se ter um extremo cuidado. Ela deve lembrar dos fatos por si mesma. O senhor deve evitar revelar os acontecimentos potencialmente emocionais e confundi-la.**

O jovem parecia analisar a situação. Seus cabelos negros compridos desalinhados, a roupa amassada que usava há três dias, os olhos violetas demonstrando cansaço... Ele fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça de leve, como que dizendo que tomaria todo o cuidado possível.

**-Eu irei fazer mais alguns exames. Se me der licença.**

Novamente, o jovem concordou com um balançar de sua cabeça. Azuma soltou um suspiro, levantou-se de sua cadeira, pegou uns papéis que estavam em cima de sua mesa e se retirou na sala, em passadas calmas. Contudo, antes de sair por completo, contemplou o jovem. _Certamente, ele e ela eram um casal feliz e apaixonado_.

Sozinho, ele continuou da mesma posição por alguns minutos. Mexeu-se inquieto na cadeira macia e, por fim, decidiu-se levantar. Caminhou até a grande e bela janela e deixou seu olhar se perder pelos prédios e arranha-céus da grande cidade, indiferente aos seus sentimentos... Já estava há três dias naquela clínica. Não tinha vontade de sair dali, de comer, de tomar um banho, que certamente precisava,... Apenas ficar ali, até que '_sua noiva_' pudesse sair também.

"**_Noiva?_**"

O que Kagome diria disso? Seu rosto ainda doía pelo tapa recebido dela uma semana atrás... No ultimo encontro com ela. Quando a chamara de vadia, quando ela dissera que o odiava. Conhecia jovem há cinco meses e ela fora capaz de pôr seu raciocínio numa confusão total e seu coração num estado superativo. Que Deus o ajuda-se, contudo a idéia de que ela era a _sua_ noiva era _deliciosa_! Exceto a parte que tudo não passasse de uma mentirinha básica.

No dia que chegou ali com ela, depois de todos os exames e diagnósticos, ela fora para o quarto. Ele precisava vê-la... Não podia ficar simplesmente sentado na saleta de espera, se ninguém sabia quando ela ia acordar. Contudo aquela _maldita_ enfermeira fora bem clara dizendo que somente parentes e cônjuge tinham o direito de visitar o paciente. Podia ter dito qualquer coisa... Primo, tio, irmão,... Mas escapara um "**_Sou o noivo dela!_**" bem veemente para seu gosto.

Um suspirou escapou de seus lábios e ele abaixou os olhos para seus próprios pés, enquanto colocava as mãos no bolso na calça social preta. Só percebera o que tinha dito quando, ao sair do quarto da moça para que mais exames fossem feitos, a _maldita_ enfermeira o informara com um "_Quem dera eu tivesse um noivo como você... Tão preocupado!_".

Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Sim, se preocupava com ela, queria cuidar dela, protegê-la, amá-la... Sim! Esqueça as tentativas de negar isso. Estava completamente e totalmente apaixonado por _ela_!

Talvez, essa amnésia fosse um presente divino. Uma segunda chance que tinha começar e, dessa vez, acertaria tudo. Afinal, Kagome era sua doce amada.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Amnésia!- **a jovem disse ao celular.** –Tem certeza, Inu-Yasha?**

Ela ouviu a pessoa do outro lado da linha responder. Soltou um suspiro.

**-Certo! Me ligue quando tiver mais informações, certo? ... Beijos.- **a moça desligou o celular e o guardou em sua bolsa de alça preta muito grande para ser uma _bonita_ em cima da mesa de marfim.

Sua amiga estava, pelo menos, estava bem. Por isso, odiava terremoto! Ele matou seus pais... E, agora, machucara sua amiga! Olhou para os papéis em sua mesa e esqueceu-se do assunto anterior. Relatórios para os arquivos... Ela os apanhou.

**-Midori!-** ela chamou a companheira de sala. **– Vou aproveitar que o chefe ainda não chegou para por arrumar isso nos arquivos, certo?**

**-Claro! –** concordou a outra. **– Apenas, Rin... Ponha esse recado na mesa dele?**

Desde quando sua função incluía recadinhos? As assistentes executivas do Senhor Sesshou-Maru Matsu, presidente do grupo Matsu, uma das maiores aglomerações do país... A grandiosidade do grupo mostrava-se presente naquela sala, também. Toda de mármore branco e marfim, com um enorme emblema da empresa no chão ao centro. A sala era _bem_ espaçosa.

**-Recado?-** Rin levantou de sua cadeira, com os papéis e pastas nos braços, e dirigiu-se a mesa da parceira.

A mesa da companheira de trabalho ficava em frente a sua. Contudo quem chegasse na sala, tinha mais visibilidade da mesa dela que a ue acupava, talvez por isso, seu próprio chefe, a quem trabalhava há três anos, não sabia seu nome _correto_! Contudo, por mais estranho que fosse, ela recebia mais trabalho a fazer que Midori. Não que tivesse reclamando! Apenas que as duas já notaram isso...

**-Uma tal de Ayase... Acho que ele não se cansa. Se eu tiver que pedir mais um buquê ou perfume essa semana, eu me demito!-** comentou a jovem com um riso.

**-É melhor ir preenchendo seu formulário, então! Ele não atingiu sua cota por semana... Lembra? São _nove_! –** Rin acompanhou o riso da outra, pegando o papelzinho que ela estendia-lhe.

**-É verdade! Foram... –**Midori fez uma pausa, contando mentalmente. **-Sete? Ele é ótimo para negócios, mas péssimo para permanência. Me pergunto se existira alguma que o prenderá.**

**-Duvido... Ele é um caso perdido!- **ela soltou uma risada discreta junto com a colega. **–To indo.**

Ela se retirou da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si. Encaminhou-se para o escritório principal daquele prédio, seus passos curtos por causa da saia justa e suas pernas pequenas... Sim! Era baixinha! Era seu pior defeito, na sua opinião.

Adentrou na sala pela porta grandiosa que ficava no fim do corredor e alguns passos da sua. Esta, contudo, era o triplo ou mais de tamanho. A decoração de madeira envernizada, vidro e mármore davam ao cômodo um aspecto poderoso e traços paradoxos. Conservador e moderno, bruto e elaborado.

Ela deixou o que carregava na mesa enorme do presidente e se dirigiu ao banheiro privativo com grandiosos espelhos. Contemplou seu reflexo por algum tempo. O conjuntinho de blazer e saia preta e a blusa bordô dando-a uma aparência mais velha que seus vinte e cinco anos. A pouca maquiagem, os cabelos longos, lisos e escuros... _Nada de fashion!_

Sua mente, sem querer, acabou-se lembrando da musica que escutara de manhã antes de vir para o trabalho. Ela voltou para o escritório, fazendo um barulho com a boca, tentando imitar o ritmo da musica. Apanhou os relatórios em cima da mesa e se virou para um armário num canto distinto da sala aonde ia encaixá-los junto com os outros lá tinham.

**-Todo mundo quer ter um filho com a Madonna. –** a jovem começou a cantarolar baixinho, mais ainda atenciosa com os papéis. - **Todo mundo quer um Apê em Nova York.– **e o mundo a sua volta passou por despercebido.

"_Todo mundo quer ser imperador de Roma_

_Todo mundo quer um **silicone bem maior**_

_Todo mundo quer ser amigo do Romário_

_Todo mundo quer ser o rei do carnaval_

_Todo mundo quer botar a bunda na Playboy_

_Pra meter a Caras na coluna social_

_Tamo na moda e num mundo banal_

_Fuck the fashion, Fuck the fashion_

_Tamo normal nesse mundo bundão_

_Fuck the fashion, Fuck the fashion_

_Tamo na moda e num mundo banal_

_Fuck the fashion, Fuck the fashion_

_Tamo normal nesse mundo bundão_

_Fuck the fashion, Fuck the fashion_

_Todo mundo quer ser o novo presidente_

_Todo mundo quer ter a grana do Pelé_

_Todo mundo quer ser igual ao Brad Pitt_

_Todo mundo quer uma Ferrari e um Rolex_

_Todo mundo quer **namorar com a Gisele**..._"

**-Preferia namorar você. – **a voz grave e masculina a fez levar um pequeno susto. Rapidamente levantou-se e virou para o intruso do seu mundinho. Seus olhos arregalados, a mão apertando a blusa na região do coração numa tentativa de acalmá-lo e outra apertando o máximo que conseguia a quina do armário atrás de si... Oh, Céus!

**-Senhor Sesshou-Maru, eu não... Eu apenas...**

**-Estava cantando, enquanto arrumava os arquivos que mandei.- **Rin concordou silenciosamente com a cabeça. **– Na próxima vez, o faça em silêncio.**

**-Gomen nazai...**

O homem caminhou em passadas altivas até sua mesa, seu um metro e noventa parecendo muito ameaçador, juntamente com os olhos cor de âmbar e os cabelos prateados.

**-Já terminou?-** a face sempre inexpressiva dele, demonstrando impaciência.

**-Sim, senhor! – **ela pegou o único papelzinho que restava em suas mãos e caminhou até ele estendendo-lhe. **– A senhorita Ayase deixou-lhe um recado.**

Ele apanhou o papelzinho e sentou-se na sua habitual cadeira de couro, passando os olhos pelas cinco linhas escritas.

**-Você já preparou as planilhas para a reunião de hoje, _Rana_?**

**-É Rin, senhor!**

**-Que seja... As planilhas?**

**-Apenas falta sua revisão, se me der um minuto, mandarei trazê-las! Com licença.- **ela pediu e virou-se para a porta da sala.

**-E...- **o pequeno sussurro masculino a fez dirigir-se para ele novamente, já na porta. Ela notou o olhar de âmbar percorrer seu corpo e sentiu-se nua perante a analise masculina. **–Você não precisa de silicone.**

Um rubor vermelho subiu a sua face. Desde quando ele estava _ali_? Rapidamente, ela saiu daquela sala, envergonhada demais para sequer encará-lo e muito menos para um resposta. E, sentado confortavelmente, o belo rapaz deixou um pequeno sorriso brincar em seus lábios finos e bem desenhados.

**_Fuck The Fashion_**!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Inu-Yasha respirou fundo em frente à porta do quarto 405 da clinica. O quarto da Kagome. Pelo menos fora ao banheiro para apaziguar sua aparência. Tentou arrumar os cabelos com mão, lavou o rosto e ajeitou as roupas no corpo. Segurou a maçaneta. O que diria a ela?

"_Olá, Kagome, eu sou o Inu-Yasha, um colega que te chamou de vadia semana passada..._"

Fora de cogitação. Primeiro porque não podia contar fatos 'potencialmente emocionais' à ela. Segundo, se ele achasse aquilo uma nova chance para se aproximar dela, dizer aquilo não ia ajudar muito!

"_Olá, Kagome. Eu sou o Inu-Yasha e estou apaixonado por você..._"

Ele suspirou. Pior. Era melhor mudar de tática. Porque invés de falar dele, não falava dela? Talvez porque ela sabia quem era, só não se lembrava de dois anos de sua vida, incluindo ele! Continuando assim, _não chegaria a lugar nenhum_! Incluindo o coração dela.

Foi quando ele sentiu alguém puxar a porta do lado de dentro, ele largou a maçaneta e se viu parado perante a _maldita_ enfermeira! Ele desviou os olhos e observou a jovem sentada na cama. Parecia bem melhor... Até que ele! Cabelos estavam escovados, a face mais corada, os olhos azuis mais vivos...

**-Olha quem chegou! Seu noivo, Menina.**

Os olhos do rapaz se arregalaram. Certamente, não era**_ isso_** que imaginava para sua apresentação. Ele abriu a boca para impedir mais alguma informação desnecessária, porém não foi rápido o suficiente.

**-O coitadinho passou os três dias direto sem sair no seu lado. Recusou-se até comer! Tão preocupado... Bom. –** a enfermeira lançou um olhar para Kagome e sorriu **– Vou deixá-los a sós!**

A enfermeira saiu, fechando a porta a trás de si, deixando os dois jovens a sós. Inu-Yasha encarou a jovem, tentando achar numa possível solução para mais este problema. Alheia aos pensamentos dele, Kagome sorriu.

**-Então... Você é o meu noivo?**

_Maldição!_ Ele repreendeu-se mentalmente. As palavras do doutor ecoando dentro de sua cabeça. "_O senhor deve evitar revelar os acontecimentos potencialmente emocionais e confundi-la._" O que fazer? O que não fazer? Céus... Devia dizer a verdade! Que ela não era sua noiva!

"**_Sua noiva_**"

Os pensamentos fugiram de sua mente e antes que pudesse-se dar conta já tinha respondido:

**-Sim!**

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._

._  
_

_

* * *

_  
Olá, Olá! x-x  
Sei que vocês estão querendo me matar mas... _# aponta para a tela de vidro inquebrável # _Nada que a Ciência não consiga! XD

Versão nova de Amor & Confusão! Espero que apreciem... oO  
Fiz com muito amor, confusão e carinho para vocês!

Se quiserem ter mais algum tipo de informação, **_vá_** no meu**_ profile_** e entre no link descrito como: **_Reviews & Fics_**!  
Sim... Eu fiz um **_blog_** para por as **_respostas _**das reviews, **_comentar_** alguma coisa, ... Qualquer coisa relacionado a isso... x-x

Se quiserem **_deixar_** uma **_review_** para um pobre autora, esta serva ficará **_muito grata_**!

_**Mish-chan**_


	2. Janela Indiscreta

Capitulo dedicado à: **Yui **– meu "sobrinho" amado que sempre estará em meu coração e meu inspirador nas horas vagas...

Música: _Janela Indiscreta_ _de **Lulu Santos**_

_**

* * *

**_

¹ - 750 ienes: quase 15 reais. Exatos: R$ 14,72.

² - King Size: Aquela cama enorme e maravilhosa de 2 por 2 metros!

* * *

**-Droga!**

O homem estava parado em frente _aquela_ janela. Com seu terno preto e a gravata azul impecável, soltou um suspiro. Existia homens e homens. Homens que se casavam, tinha filhos e todo o resto. E tinha homens como ele. Mulherengos e totalmente alérgicos a compromissos amorosos. Admitia. Não era mentira mesmo, porém... Agora teria que ver sua única chance de mudar se casando com seu 'amigo' de tênis. Ex-amigo. Agora, inimigo.

Olhou para o potente telescópio posicionado e sua mira focalizando algo lá fora através da janela. Morava ali há seis meses. Desde que a conhecera e descobria que ela morava no apartamento da frente. E agora... Fora tudo em vão e um desperdiço de tempo e dinheiro... Coisa que ele tinha de sobra!

Um barulho baixo semelhante a apito chamou sua atenção. Olhou para o relógio. Oito horas. Fitou novamente o telescópio. Não, não devia fazer aquilo. Ela ia se casar hoje... Mas ainda não estava casada. Soltou um suspiro de desistência. Como lutar contra seu corpo e todo o resto?

Puxou o banquinho estofado a couro e sentou-se como todo o dia. Sua mão posou no telescópio, ajeitando... Logo, seu olho já estava focalizando.

_**Eu sei a hora que você acorda  
Já conheço a sua rotina  
Não esteja de tocaia  
Mas é que nosso tempo combina**_

_**Se te flagro na piscina  
Massageia minha retina  
Te devasso sem fissura  
Há que endurecer sem perder a ternura**_

Cap.: 2 – **_Janela Indiscreta_**

Ela abriu a porta que dava a pequena varanda de seu apartamento, tentando conter um pouco de sua alegria. Deu uns passos e...

**-AAA!– **deixou escapar com uns pequenos saltito.

Seu casamento era hoje! Sim! Sim! Finalmente, ia se casar! Com tudo que se tem direito. Vestido branco, perolas, uma grande recepção, buquê... T-U-D-O! Depois de um ano de namoro com ele, incluindo dois meses de noivado. Tinha certeza que era o certo de sua vida!

Uma brisa passou nos cabelos em desalinhos dando uma sensação de carência. Engraçado. Não devia sentir isso... Logo mais estaria casada com o homem da sua vida até que a morte os separasse. Depois de alguns anos, filhos! Uma vida perfeita!

Voltou para dentro, em busca de uma xícara de café. Logo, voltou. Gostava de tomar café da manha na varanda. A brisa fresca da manhã era maravilhosa. Sentou-se na cadeira plástico que combinava com a mesa. Aninhou-se ali no seu cantinho e levou a xícara à boca. Foi quando que notou a xícara... A xícara. Foi quando a duvida tomou conta do futuro... Perfeito. Será?

_**De manhãzinha na sacada  
Com uma xícara de café  
Os cabelos em desalinhos  
Tão carente tsc, tsc, tsc**_

"_Quê?_" Foi tudo que veio na mente dele. Porque ela estaria com logo com aquela xícara? Pensava que já tinha se livrado daquilo. Se livrado do passado... Lembrava-se daquela xícara. Daquele dia de inverno. Como podia esquecer?

_A chuva cobria a cidade com seu manto, impiedosa com as pessoas que ali viviam e com o homem que praguejava pelo carro parado no encostamento da rua e com o pisca-alerta acionado. Porque o carro tinha que enguiçar logo agora? Ele olhou pelos vidros em busca de solução para seu problema. Na rua, à noite e com uma tempestade sem trégua... Acabou encontrando um Café aberto. Vestiu o sobretudo que estava no banco de passageiro, com dificuldades pelo pequeno espaço que tinha no carro em relação seu corpo forte e grande. Contou até três mentalmente e saiu correndo do carro. Fechando a porta num pequeno estrondo, apertando um botão no pequeno controle para trancá-lo, atravessando a rua e, finalmente, entrando no Café, Coffee & Book. _

_O lugar era rusticamente aconchegante. Com pequenas mesas de madeira bruta e cadeiras com almofadinhas da cor de vinho, um aquecedor funcionando... Um ótimo lugar para pegar um livro, uma caneca de caputino e passar o dia inteiro!_

_-**Lamento...-**uma voz suave e feminina chamou sua atenção para o balcão.-**mas estamos fechando. **_

_Bela. Todo o seu conhecimento em leis e artigos acumulando durante seus cinco anos de faculdade e mais cinco exercendo sua função de advogado passou por sua cabeça. Devia existir alguma regra. Era um crime ser tão bela. Os olhos escuros brilhavam com os reflexos da luz, a pela parecia macia... Suculenta. A boca carnuda, com o lábio inferior ligeiramente mais cheio, o vestido que usava acaba um pouco acima do joelho dando uma visão gloriosa de pernas bem torneadas e fazendo-o perguntar-se o que o pano cobria..._

_**-Eu...-** deu uma pausa, tentando normalizar sua voz, ajeitou os ombros largos. **-Meu carro enguiçou aqui em frente... E, bem, essa chuva... **_

_Ela olhou para fora, franzindo a testa. Soltou um suspiro e voltou seu olhar para o rapaz._

_-**Seria desumano obrigá-lo a sair. Mas eu tenho que fechar... Mas você pode ficar, até eu sair. Também terei que esperar...**_

_Ele balançou a cabeça concordando, enquanto seus olhos observavam o caminhar calmo da jovem em sua direção. Engoliu em seco, uma esperança de que fosse envolvê-lo em seus finos braços, embrulhou seu estomago. O pior foi logo depois. Ela passou direto por ele e se envolveu no trabalho de abaixar a porta de ferro até o chão. _

_--------------------------------------------------_

_O riso invadiu o ambiente, tornando-o mais aconchegante e confortável. A jovem sentada num dos sofás ria alegremente do homem a sua frente em pé que se sacudia parecendo desesperado com uma caneca na mão. _

_**-Pare!- **dizia tentando controlar o riso** –Vai espirrar mais nos seus pés!- **ela levantou em socorro do homem e tirou cuidadosamente a caneca da mão dele. _

_**-Você está rindo porque não é o seu pé!**_

_**-Com certeza. Sou cuidadosa suficientemente para não entornar café no meu pé**!- ela colocou a caneca na mesinha em frente virando-se para o homem. _

_**-Oras... Se o café não tivesse quente, eu não me queimaria.**_

**_-E como o café frio vai esquentá-lo? Por isso se toma quente... Para espantar o frio. _**

_**-Se eu estivesse de sapato...**_

_**-Sujaria as almofadas. **_

_Ele estreitou os olhos azuis e a encarou._

_**-Você sempre tem uma resposta na ponta da língua?**_

_Ela deu os ombros e sorriu._

_**-Algumas.**_

_**-Sabichona! **_

_**-Oh...** – um sorriso brotou em seus lábios. **–Descobriu o meu segredo**. _

_**-Então é isso. –**ele sentou-se no sofá com os braços esticados no encosto e com as pernas espichadas. **– Você é fanática por romances, gosta de capuchino bem-quente e é uma sabichona!**_

_Ela soltou um suspiro e abriu mais o sorriso. _

_**-Isso. Eu sou apenas isso.**_

_Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, parecendo intrigado. _

_**-Porque algo me diz que não é só isso?**_

_**-O que quer dizer?**_

_Ele mexeu os ombros levemente e virou o rosto para a lareira artificial, antes de responder._

_**-Não sei. Apenas... Acho.**_

_**-Acha? Oras... E eu? Você sabe muito sobre mim e eu só sei o seu nome!**_

_**-É o bastante, não?-** ele voltou a encarar._

_**-Claro que não.-** ela girou os olhos em sinal de frustração. **–Diga-me... O que você gosta de ler?**_

_**-Livros.**_

_**-Quis dizer que tipo!**_

_**-Oh... Que tipo? Bom, acho que os de mistério.**_

_**-O que você faz? Seu trabalho?**_

_**-Eu não perguntei isso para você! –** argumentou._

_**-Parece bem obvio, não?** – ela sentou ao lado dele**. –Sou garçonete e dona deste Café.**_

_**-Dona? Nossa... Belo estabelecimento. **_

_**-Obrigada. Agora, sua vez!**_

_**-Sou advogado. **_

_**-Oh... Como você consegue defender assassinos? **_

_**-Assassinos? Como assim?**_

_**-Ué... Não é advogado? Advogados defendem pessoas que descumpram a lei.**_

_Ele sorriu para ela._

_**-Tem coisas melhores. Sou advogado empresarial. **_

_**-É advogado e empresário? Que legal!**_

_**-Sangô...-** ele repreendeu **–Porque tenho certeza que você está me enrolando?**_

**_-Talvez porque eu estou te enrolando? _**

_**-Ora!-** ele bufou e virou o rosto para frente. **–Precisava ser tão honesta?**_

_Sua resposta veio num sorriso._

_--------------------------------------------------_

_**-Muito bonito. – **ele comentou enquanto olhava uma xícara branca esmaltada em sua mão. **–É feito à mão, mesmo?**_

_**-Uhum. A menina mora aqui perto. Ela tem umas mãos mágicas com a argila. Faz desde xícaras a vasos lindíssimos. Eu queria ter um pouquinho do talento dela...**_

_**-Tem talento em outras áreas!-** ele sussurrou admirando a reação da jovem._

_**-Em que áreas? Já que parece que me conhece muito bem...**_

_**-É uma excelente garçonete, uma boa administradora... É linda, honesta, mei—**_

_**-Em menos de duas horas e já acha isso de mim? Espere dois dias e verá que está errado.**_

_**-Duvido. Você é... Perfeita. -** Um rubor rosa apossou as bochechas da jovem. O homem voltou os seus olhos para a xícara. **-Então você deixa a menina vender seu trabalho aqui?**_

_**-Ah. É uma coisa tão bem feita que nem tem o porque não deixar... Sem contar que são únicas. Essas –** disse indicando o par xícaras brancas: uma quieta na mesa e a outra na mão do rapaz **–por exemplo. Não existe outra xícara igual... Apenas essas duas.**_

_**-E quanto custa esse par? **_

**_-750 ienes.¹_**

_**-Vou ficar com eles.**_

_**-Oh... –**ela se ajeitou na cadeira**. –Sua namorada vai gostar. Sabe... Mulheres gostam dessas coisas.**_

_**-De xícaras?-** indagou curioso._

_**-Não de xícaras... Mas de xícaras românticas.**_

_**-Só porque está escrito: "Eu e Você", a torna romântica? **_

_**-Bem... É. Significa eu e você somos um par... Como essas xícaras.**_

_Um sorriso brincou nos lábios masculinos, as mãos colocaram o objeto em discussão na mesa, do lado do seu par._

_**-Então... Nós somos um par?**_

_**-Nós, não. Você e sua namorada.**_

_**-Bom... – **ele apoiou os braços, cruzados, na mesa **–Como não tenho namorada e ouvi claramente você dizer que eu e você somos um par... Creio que esteja errada.**_

_**-Eu... –**a jovem abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada.**- Eu... Não...**_

_**-Não?-** ele deslizou pelo sofá, aproximando-se mais da jovem. Perigosamente perto._

**_-Mirok..._**

_**-Sim...? –** ele colocou a mão do queixo dela, obrigando os olhos a se encarar._

_Delicadamente, roçou os lábios nos dela. Um pedido. Ela fechou os olhos, devagar, enquanto, sem querer, saltava um suspiro. Uma resposta. Beijou-a. Firme e calmamente. Involuntariamente, os corpos que achegaram mais. Talvez, voluntariamente. A mão masculina largou o queixo, para envolver a moça. Um gesto mal calculado. Encostando em algo, fazendo-o cair no chão, partindo-se em mil pedaços e separando o casal._

_Pedaços de uma xícara branca bem trabalhada com um "Eu" em letras azuis jaziam no chão prendendo os olhares das únicas pessoas do recinto. O homem respirou fundo, virando sua atenção a jovem._

**_-Sangô, me descul..._**

_**-Tudo bem!- **interrompeu rapidamente, se levantando. **–É só uma xícara mesmo! E... Olhe que bom! A chuva estiou... Acho que agora você ir para sua casa...**_

_**-Sangô, o que deu em você? –** indagou, levantando-se também, encarando-a. **–Por isso agora? Nós estávamos nos bei...**_

**_-Nada! Não estávamos fazendo nada, Mirok! E... Sinceramente, acho melhor você ir. _**

**_-Mas... _**

**_-Saia._**

_**Cobertura 04**_  
**_Mensagem pra você  
Nesses dias tão vazios  
Não tem nada na TV_**

_**Cobertura 04**_  
**_Fingindo que não vê  
Minha janela indiscreta_**  
_**Bem aqui de frente**_

**-Então... Eu moro com a Rin?**

Era apenas um carro entre muitos naquela avenida de Tokyo. O motorista parou o carro, respeitando o semáforo, observando os muitos pedestres atravessar a rua.

**-É. Faz um ano e pouco. Desde que começou a faculdade. E eu não deveria estar contando isso!-** ele virou o rosto para ela. **– O doutor disse para não lhe contar nada! Deixar você se lembrar de tudo sozinha. **

**-Ah! Mas você quer o que? Eu não conheço nada daqui... Tokyo é um mundo completamente diferente de Kyoto. **

**-Nem tanto assim... Kyoto é grandinho.**

**-Tokyo é enorme!**

Ele deu os ombros e virou seu rosto para o lado oposto a moça. Era difícil **_não_** olhar para ela. Sabia que era bonita... Mas nem seu corpo, nem seu cérebro estavam preparados para vê-la vestindo a roupa que ele escolhera numa loja próxima ao hospital para que ela pudesse, finalmente, sair daquele ambiente anti-séptico: um simples vestido vermelho.

Mas sua tentativa de saída foi completamente frustrada. O casal ocupante do carro ao lado pareceu escolher aquele momento para **_namorar_** um pouco. Independentemente que o ato fosse completamente visível a qualquer um, já que o tal carro não tinha fume nenhum... E, muito menos, qual a reação do corpo do rapaz. _Queria estar fazendo aquilo... Com a jovem ao seu lado._

**-Deus... Será que eles não percebem que dá para ver tudo que eles tão fazendo? **

Deus? Ele que estava o chamando. Deus... Acalme-me! O balançar dos ombros do rapaz foi a resposta, depois que ele se endireitou no banco, sua atenção voltando para o semáforo e rezando para que ele liberasse a passagem.

**-Acho que não conseguira fazer isso... Ou já... Inu-Yasha, nós já fizemos isso... Aqui?**

A imaginação do rapaz não o perdoou nem um pouco. Fazer aquilo... Aquilo que estava pensando certamente chocaria os mais inocentes e seria extremamente prazeroso. Se não fosse apenas sonho. Respirou fundo, levantando os ombros novamente em sinal de resposta.

**-Este carro tem fume... Não dá para ver o que nós fazemos dentro dele.**

Logo depois que terminou sua frase, se perguntou: Que diabos era aquilo? Porque disse aquilo? Provavelmente, como auto-tortura. Lembrar-lhe que o carro possuía cem por cento de fume... Apenas para dar asas a sua imaginação malcriada e maliciosa.

**-Oh... Então nós já fizemos!**

A calça encolhendo em determinada parte do seu corpo o fez engolir qualquer possível resposta.

**-Kagome...**

_**Se você sai pro trabalho  
Então o meu dia termina  
E depois só recomeça  
Quando sua luz se ilumina**_

_**Sua casa não tem paredes  
Nem seu quarto de dormir  
Sua coberta não te cobre  
Feche bem os olhos  
E tente dormir**_

**-É uma proposta bem ousada. Acha que dará certo? –** comentou o homem, levantando os olhos dos papéis e encarando a pessoa com quem dividia o enorme escritório.

**-Claro que dará. Isso não é ousado, é uma das práticas mais comum no mercado. **

**-Não assim, Sesshou-maru. Você pode quebrar a economia destes paises.-** colocou os papeis na mesa e acomodou-se mais na cadeira estofada. **– Eles dependem desse capital. **

**-Exato. Eles dependem deste capital... O suficiente para negociar até conseguirmos o que querermos. **

**-O que quer de mim, então?**

**-O mesmo que eu queria de qualquer advogado, Mirok.- **ele fuzilou-o com olhos. **– Isso tem que ser legal. **

**-Não me lembro de nada que diga algo sobre isso. Mandarei alguém verificar.**

**-Você mesmo não pode fazer isso?**

**-Hoje não dá. E como conheço você... Aposto que era para ontem. **

**-Nem tanto. Quero para semana que vem. –** o homem de cabelos brancos deu os ombros num gesto de pura indiferença. **–E que fará hoje de tão importância?**

**-Vou a um casamento...**- informou de igual modo falaria de sua sentença de morte.

**-Não sabia que gostava de casamento. Alguém em especial?**

**-Eu jogo tênis com ele. **

**-Tenho certeza que a história é bem mais interessante.**

**-Não pode me deixar em paz uma vez na vida? Está bem... Eu gosto da noiva.**

O silencio dominou a sala por um momento. O rapaz de cabelos curtos negros remexeu-se inquieto na cadeira num claro sinal de nervosismo.

**-Não vai dizer nada?**

**-O quer que eu diga? Você já foi para cama com mais da metade das mulheres do Japão, Mirok! **

**-Ei! Nem ouse me repreender! Porque se eu fui com uma metade, você foi com a outra, ok? E não! Eu e ela nunca chegamos a isso. Na verdade... Passamos bem longe disso.**

**-E você gosta dela? Acho que você está ficando demasiadamente naquele buraco. Pessoas com contas bancárias iguais a nossa não vivem no subúrbio.**

Mirok estreitou os olhos.

**-Pessoas que saem com outras mulheres apenas para fazer sua secretária notar o chefe, não merecem minha atenção. **

**-O que está insinuando?-** os olhos de âmbar demonstravam certa frieza e completa apatia.

**-Pelo amor deus, Sesshou-maru. Nós nos conhecemos desde a época do jardim de infância! Sabe muito bem o que eu estou dizendo. Você tem um desejo frustrado pela aquela tal de Rin.**

**-Isso diz respeito somente a mim, Mirok. Nunca lhe dei permissão para... –** um pequeno barulho vindo do telefone na mesa grandiosa chamou atenção dos homens. **–Um minuto. –** ele apertou o único botão verde que piscava do telefone. **- Sim?**

**-Senhor Sesshou-maru, a uma pessoa do juizado de menores lhe procurando. Posso deixar em entrar?-** a voz da recepcionista preencheu a sala.

**-Juizado de menores?** – o homem franziu a testa**. –Deixe. **

**-Andou roubando doces de criancinhas?-** implicou Mirok, pouco antes da grande porta de madeira atrás dele se abrir dando espaço para uma senhora já de certa idade entrar.

**-Sr. Matsu?-** indagou a senhora, enquanto a porta fechava silenciosamente atrás dela.

**-Eu, mesmo.-** Ele respondeu, levantando-se, juntamente ao seu amigo. **–Em que posso ser útil?**

_**Cobertura 04  
Mensagem pra você  
Nesses dias tão vazios  
Não tem nada na TV**_

_**Cobertura 04  
Fingindo que não vê  
Minha janela indiscreta  
Bem aqui de frente**_

**-Juro que não pensei nisso.**

Estavam parados em frente ao prédio, dentro do carro. Haviam chegado há ali alguns minutos... Porém impedidos de entrar. Rin estava trabalhando e a única pessoa que poderia ter a chave, nem se lembrava do apartamento em que morava, quem dirá da chave.

**-Tudo bem, Inu-Yasha. Será que Rin vai demorar muito?**

Os olhos amarelados voaram para o relógio no pulso. Dez e trinta e sete da manhã. Soltou um suspiro.

**-Ela volta lá pelas oito da noite. **

**-Então... O que faremos agora? **

O rapaz virou-se para jovem, sorridente. O que fazer? Várias opções povoaram sua mente. E a certeza que nenhuma delas seria aceita pela jovem. Xingou-se mentalmente. Desde que tinha se declarado noivo dela e ela, sorrindo, disse ele era bem melhor do que esperava, seu nível de testosterona no corpo estava maior que o Monte Everest!

**-Eu... Er... O médico disse que você devia repousar. **

**-Mas o apartamento está fechado... A não ser que... –** ela parou de falar corando.

**-Que...? Pode dizer, Kagome!**

**-Sua casa?**

Maior que o Monte Everest que nada! Já tinha passado da Lua...

_**Eu sei a hora que você acorda  
Já conheço a sua rotina  
Não esteja de tocaia  
Mas é que nosso tempo combina**_

_**Sua casa não tem paredes  
Nem seu quarto de dormir  
Sua coberta não te cobre  
Feche bem os olhos  
E na na na ni... **_

**-Já vai! -** Ela gritou, correndo em direção a porta, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava colocar o sapato. **– Calma! – **ela abriu a porta dando de cara com sua amiga de infância. **– Akina? Que foi?**

A jovem passou rapidamente por ela, adentrando pelo apartamento mesmo sem uma explicita permissão. Fechou a porta e olhou-a. Sua amiga parecia tensa de mais...

**-O que houve? Você parece estranha... Eu estava me arrumando. Tenho que ir cedo para o salão... Mesmo que o casamento seja só a noi...**

**-Sangô?-** a jovem interrompeu.

**-Sim?**

**-Tenho um caso com o Yoshio!**

E mundo pareceu sumir para a jovem noiva...

_**Cobertura 04  
Mensagem pra você  
Nesses dias tão vazios  
Não tem nada na TV**_

_**Cobertura 04  
Fingindo que não vê  
Minha janela indiscreta  
Bem aqui de frente**_

**-Não... Não repare na bagunça.-** comentou enquanto abria a porta e deixava a jovem invadir seu pequeno território. **–A faxineira deve ter vindo ontem. Mas como estava na clinica não faço...**

**-QUE LINDO!-** a jovem correu para a janela de vidro que substituía a parede que dava para a varanda. Rapidamente, abriu-a e se viu admirando uma das mais belas vista de Yokohama. **–Compensa morar aqui, mesmo que seja um pouco longe... **

**-Apenas alguns quilômetros... –** ele encolheu os ombros. **–Meia-hora de carro. **

**-Oh... Mas impressionante! Dá para ver até o Monte Fuji olhando para lá. –** ela apontou para a amistosa montanha ao longe.

**-Foi uma das coisas que me fizeram escolher este lugar... A vista pro mar e pro monte...**

**-Montanha e água se encontrando? Isso parece coisa de poeta.-** ela deixou um sorriso brincar nos lábios. **–Ahh...-** ela esticou languidamente o corpo. **–Acho que estou um pouquinho cansadinha... **

**-É melhor você ir deitar... Venha eu vou lhe mostrar o quarto. –**ele virou-se em direção ao corredor parando no meio dele, subitamente.

**-O que foi?-** indagou a jovem, esticando o rosto para olhar o que havia feito o jovem parar e não encontrando nada de anormal.

**-Não tem quarto de hospede... **

**-Não tem?**

**-É que... Durante a reforma eu modifiquei tudo. O que deveria ser mais dois quartos sobressalentes virou um escritório e uma sala...**

**-Então...? –**ela o olhou, curiosa.

**-Tem apenas o... _Meu quarto._**

**-E qual o problema...? Oh... Entendi! Bom... É cama de casal ou solteiro?**

**-King Size²... –** informou com o olhar interrogativo.

De que importa o tamanho na cama? Ela ia se deitar... Na sua cama! O perfume feminino suave aderindo nas colchas, os cabelos espalhados pelos travesseiros...

**-Oh... Então não tem problema nenhum! Podemos dividir a cama. Eu fui uma tonta em não pensar que estaria cansado... **

**-Dividir? Quer dizer... Eu e você na... **

**-Somos noivos, não? Iremos dividir a cama por um bom tempo assim que selarmos os nossos votos!**

"_Mas **não** agora! E, por favor, para de lembrar que **somos** noivos!"._

**-Eu... Ainda... Deve ser estranho para você... Não... –** dois dedos encostaram em seus lábios, o interrompera.

**-Isso não importa... Eu acho que sei porque aceitei ser sua noiva... **

**-Acha?**

**-Uhum... Posso não me lembrar de você, mas, certamente, meu coração lembra.-** o tom rosado passou pelas bochechas feminina**. –Eu... Gosto muito de você.**

**-Kagome... Eu... **

Invés dos dedos, **_lábios_** macios o impediram de dizer qualquer frase...

_**Cobertura 04  
Mensagem pra você  
Nesses dias tão vazios  
Não tem nada na TV**_

_**Cobertura 04  
Fingindo que não vê  
Minha janela indiscreta  
Bem aqui de frente**_

_Continua no próximo capitulo..._

* * *

Mas um capitulo feliz desta novela mexicana! 

Amei cada comentário de vocês! Arigatou!

Resposta das reviews, informações sobre este capitulo e Yokohama (a cidade aonde fica o apê do Inu) são encontrado no link encontrado no meu profile... Dê uma olhada!

Quem gostar deste capitulo e quiser dar sua palavra. Ficarei imensamente grata...

_Mish-chan _


End file.
